Meet The Teacher Night
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: This is what happens when the DC crew meets my crazy new class. Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

Meet The Teacher Night

**Summary: This is what happenes when the DC crew comes to my meet the teacher night.**

**A/N: So, this is going to be pretty dang funny. Tonight (8/5/13) is actually My meet the teacher night, and so I was wondering what would happen if the DC crew came and met my crazy class! Enjoy! And don't forget to reveiw! Based off of 'Dimention Traveler Shoa Shimoonu!'**

" Bye guys! I'm leaving out somewhere!" I said as I was about to walk out the door with Madison and Kysanie. "Where are you guys going?" I heard Heiji ask us. " Well, that's clasified. But I'm going somewhere that is an event the hold at schools before they start." I replied. "If it's an event, how come we can't go?!" Kogoro shouted. "Because it'd be really akward if we came there showing so many new faces!" I replied, _'And to top it all off it's not the kinda thing you want to go to.' _I thought to myself. "Anyway, Max, Simon, ya'll think you could watch them to make sure they don't try an follow us?" I asked. "Sure, I guess." Max replied. "Alright." Simon said. "Thank you!" I said as I walked out the door after the other 2.

Not my POV.

When they were gone, Max and Simon got a ton of questions from everyone. "Where are they going?!" Kogoro asked once more. "Well, uh." Max said sheepishly " We do know, but we didn't get alot of info from them." he continued. "Now that you mention it, we're kinda curious too." Simon said. "Well, how bout' we follow 'em?" said Heiji. "What's up with you, Heiji-nee-san. You usually don't suggest we follow somebody." said Conan as innoccently as possible. "We could follow them on a bus. I know we're there going." said Max. "Alright! Let's go!" said Heiji.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

When they all got of the bus, they were in front of a crurch with a school building in the back of it. "Whoa, it's sure bigger than there old school." said Max in amazment. "What do you mean 'bigger than their old school.' ? " queried Inspecter Meguier. "Well, imagine this school building, cut it in half, and turn it horizen wise. " said Max rather dulley. " Hey look! There they are!" said Conan. "I still think it's wrong that we followed them here when they told us not to." said Ran. Kazuha nodded in agreement.

They all walked to the entrance, only to be told this when they walked through the door by a fimiular voice. "Surprise."

**A/N: Sorry that I have to spilt this into 2 chapters. I have seen the inside of the new building so I can't give any major details yet. Untill the next chapter, c ya!**


	2. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! 

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
